Hiltz or Stiltz?
by Solar
Summary: Reese asks Raven out for dinner and he says yes...only one problem; she's so short! How will she fix that?


Hiltz or Stilts?  
  
A/N: Did you ever notice that Reese is taller in some episodes than she is in others? She seems to shrink with every new episode. She went from being the same height as Raven when we first meet here to being a whole head shorter than him in the episode "The Boy From the Ruins" (the one with Nicolo). Here's the story according to me…  
  
************************  
  
"I can't see." complained a male voice.  
  
"I don't care. Just walk straight!" answered back a blue haired lady.  
  
Hiltz unhappily did as he was told, or at least he did his best to.  
  
"Hiltz, keep it straight down there. He'll figure it out if you don't!" Reese yelled as Hiltz almost steered them into a tree.  
  
"Can't you cut out some eye holes or something? I'm seeing all blue." he complained some more.  
  
"No, now shut up. He's coming." she hissed as Raven walked up the little hill. He had left his Geno Breaker back in the small grassy meadow about half a mile behind. There weren't many trees around, but enough to not be able to park it any closer. Shadow had stayed behind at the little hut Raven was staying in and Specula and Ambient were off somewhere.  
  
Hiltz unsteadily backed up against the tree he had barely missed earlier to keep Reese from falling off his shoulders where she was perched.   
  
"Hey, Raven. What's up?" she asked trying to look cool.  
  
"Not your balance. You drunk or something?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"No."  
  
"On stilts?" he said looking down at the legs coming from the bottom of the long blue dress Reese was wearing. 'Since when does Reese wear that color of pants. She must have been working out too 'cuz I don't remember her having that kind of muscle.' he thought to himself.   
  
"Uh…yeah! Stilts! It's my new hobby. I though it was interesting." she answered, her face turning as red as Ambient.  
  
"Sure, let's just get going." the Dark One answered not believing a word she said, but he decided to play along. 'This could be interesting.' he thought.   
  
Raven turned and walked back toward the small town.   
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
Hiltz didn't move.  
  
Raven kept on walking. Without turning he asked "What's the matter? Hil-I mean your stilts not cooperating?"  
  
  
  
"I think I stepped in a hole. I'll just fix the problem and be right there. Go ahead and I'll catch up in a minute." Reese answered while squeezing Hiltz's head with her knees.  
  
A "hrmp" was all she got as a reply. Raven walked on to the Geno Breaker thinking to himself how stupid Reese was acting and how pathetic Hiltz was for agreeing to this plan that was most likely Reese's doing. 'Either he's a complete idiot or she used her mind control powers on him. Probably both.' he thought hoping she wasn't tuned into his thoughts at the time.  
  
When Raven was out of hearing range, Reese whisper-yelled at Hiltz "What's the matter with you?! Why didn't u follow him?"  
  
"2 reasons. Reason 1: I can't see him so how can I follow him?! Reason 2: it'd look pretty dumb and disgusting if I was to lift up your dress to find out where to go and I would REALLY hate for him to see me like this. And I just thought of another. Reason 3: What if I don't want to?"  
  
  
  
Reese fell over anime style bringing them both to the ground.  
  
"Ok." the Blue Devil said with an annoyed sigh. "Let's work this out. I kick you once to go forward, 2 for backwards, 3 to signal you're an idiot and 4 to turn around."  
  
"Fine except for the idiot part and no kicking hard or you can really go find yourself some stilts."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The two shook hands and Reese climbed back onto Hiltz's shoulders.  
  
"This is going to be one interesting date." she thought to herself as they headed toward the waiting Geno Breaker.  
  
A/N: I know this probably isn't the best or funniest zoids fic you've ever read, but it's my first attempt at humor. My friend Heartless Cloud and I came up with this idea around 3am one morning while watching Zoids. The next chapter is written and ready to be posted when I get some reviews. Anything but bad language is excepted. Thankx! 


End file.
